Shogo Teramoto
is a stunt/suit actor and member of Japan Action Enterprise. Filmography TV *''Tensou Sentai Goseiger'' (2010 - 2011, TV Asahi) *''Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger'' (2011 - 2012, TV Asahi) *''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters'' (2012 - 2013, TV Asahi) - Ghouls *''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger'' (2013 - 2014, TV Asahi) *''Ressha Sentai ToQger'' (2014 - 2015, TV Asahi) **''Ressha Sentai ToQger Vs. Kamen Rider Gaim Spring Vacation Combining Special'' (2014, TV Asahi) *''Shuriken Sentai Ninninger'' (2015 - 2016, TV Asahi) *''Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger'' (2016 - 2017, TV Asahi) - Gokai Silver (episode 29) Film *''Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle'' (2011) *''Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger the Movie: The Flying Ghost Ship'' (2011) *''Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie'' (2012) *''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters the Movie: Protect the Tokyo Enetower!'' (2012) *''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie'' (2013) *''Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z'' (2013) *''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: Dinosaur Great Battle! Farewell, Eternal Friends'' (2014) *''Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai'' (2014) *''Ressha Sentai ToQger the Movie: Galaxy Line SOS'' (2014) *''Ressha Sentai ToQger vs. Kyoryuger: The Movie'' (2015) *''Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3'' (2015) *''Shuriken Sentai Ninninger The Movie: The Dinosaur Lord's Splendid Ninja Scroll!'' (2015) *''Shuriken Sentai Ninninger vs. ToQger The Movie: Ninjas in Wonderland'' (2016) V-Cinema *''Come Back! Tensou Sentai Goseiger: Last Epic - The Gosei Angels are National Icons!?'' (2011) *''Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 36 Round Gokai Change!!'' (2011) *''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Returns vs. Dōbutsu Sentai Go-Busters'' (2013) *''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Returns: 100 YEARS AFTER'' (2014) *''Shuriken Sentai Ninninger: AkaNinger vs. StarNinger Hundred Nin Battle!'' (2015) *''Ressha Sentai ToQger Returns: Super ToQ 7gou of Dreams'' (2015) *''Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger: 10 YEARS AFTER'' (2015) *''Come Back! Shuriken Sentai Ninninger: Ninnin Girls vs. Boys FINAL WARS'' (2016) Net Movie *''Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taihen – Who’s the culprit?!'' (2012) Hero Show *''Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger'' - safety **''"Genru !! to pirate squadron Gokaiger Theater G Rosso"'' **''"Full speed forward! Gokai Silver appeared!"'' **''"Pirate power explosion! Treasure Island Great Battle !!"'' **''"Vasco Revealed! Daigekitotsu !! aerial city midwinter"'' **''"Pirate Gather! Decide ze final wave"'' *''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters'' - Gorisaki Banana, Beet Buster **''"Genru to Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Theater G Rosso!"'' **''"Emergency dispatch! Go Buster Ace start !!"'' **''"New Warrior appeared! Beat & stag !!"'' **''"The strongest pirate Genru! Turnout case Go-Busters!"'' **''"Eternal Kizuna! Go-Busters Last Mission !!"'' *''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger'' - Kyoryu Blue **''"Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger! Theater G Rosso to Genru !!"'' **''"Hero of thunder Kyo Liu Gold Kenzan !!"'' **''"Rough ze! Midsummer today Liu large decisive battle !!"'' **''"Huge amount evolution! G Rosso de Carnival !!"'' **''"Decide ze! History's Strongest Brave finish !!"'' *''Ressha Sentai ToQger'' - ToQ 2gou **''"Ressha sentai toqger! Genru !! theater G Rosso"'' **''"Starting progress! Dream of G Rosso No. !!"'' **''"Express decisive battle !! of new warrior No. 6 start! Flame"'' **''"I will be Retsusha! Hyper special grade No. 1 starting progress !!"'' **''"Last train is coming! Rainbow line !! Shine"'' *''Shuriken Sentai Ninninger'' **''"Genru !! to Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Theater G Rosso"'' **''"Turn of crushed to death! New warrior star ninja over calling on !!"'' **''"Strongest ninja ze rage! Midsummer of the Ninja Festival !!"'' CM *Theater G Rosso show CM (2012, TV Asahi) - Gorisaki Banana External links *Shogo Teramoto at Japanese Wikipedia * at the * at the Category:Suit Actors